They Were More
by Ariadnerue
Summary: That was the way it was for them, just like at the Academy. One day they were Fitz and Simmons, the next day they were Fitzsimmons. Fitz/Simmons, oneshot.


Agents of SHIELD belongs to Marvel and ABC.

So I've been watching Agents of SHIELD. And Fitzsimmons are the best. So I wrote this.

* * *

><p>It wasn't some big event. It wasn't brought on by the emotional fallout of a tragedy or prefaced by a long conversation and a confession of undying love. In fact, it could probably best be described as an accident.<p>

It was just another day on the Bus. They were between missions, flying back to the States from a disposal at the Sandbox. Fitzsimmons were, as ever, in their lab, finishing up final reports and analyses from the mission. Or rather, Simmons was finishing up final reports and analyses and Fitz was complaining about it.

"I can't do this anymore," Fitz groaned, getting abruptly to his feet and stretching his arms over his head. "I'm about to go mental, staring at all this paperwork." He strolled over to Simmons, who was still focused on her computer screen. "I'm going up to make some tea. Want some?"

"Please," she replied without looking at him.

He nodded to himself, stretching his arms a second time. "Earl Grey with lemon, yeah?" he added.

Simmons finally turned and looked at him, smiling in amusement. "As if you even need to ask," she teased.

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright," he laughed. "I'll be right back."

And with that, he leaned down and kissed her.

It was such a simple thing, done without thought, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. It was brief, but soft and lingering, and when it was over Fitz turned and strolled out of the lab and Simmons returned to her work without either of them giving it a second thought. It was so easy and so natural, in fact, that Fitz was at the top of the stairs by the time he realized what had just happened.

That realization froze him in his tracks. There were several long moments of panic as his analytical mind struggled to process what had just occurred. He had just kissed Simmons. He, Fitz, had just kissed Simmons. He stood there in silence, mouth hanging open. Then he was racing back down the stairs so wildly that he ran right into Simmons.

They both staggered back a few steps from the impact, and then they were left staring at each other. It occurred to Fitz that she must have realized what happened at the same moment he did and come running to find him just as he had.

"Did you just-" Simmons blurted at the same moment that Fitz stammered, "Did I just-"

They fell silent again, and suddenly they were at an impasse. He had kissed her. She had been kissed by him. And they both reacted like it was supposed to happen. Like they'd been doing it for years. It was crazy, and huge, and it completely changed the dynamic of their relationship.

But they were Fitzsimmons. There was no problem they couldn't solve, no challenge they couldn't face.

So Simmons smiled at him, blushing as she was, and Fitz nodded, muttered "Right then," and pulled Simmons into a kiss that she could only describe later as "breathtaking."

Simmons indulged in it, winding her arms around his neck and running her fingers up into his curly hair and sighing into his mouth like she'd been holding her breath. So while their first kiss had started it, it was their second kiss that changed them.

When they eventually paused to take a breath, Simmons looked up into Fitz's eyes and smiled again.

"Right then," she repeated. She stepped back from him and primly straightened out her cardigan. "I believe you were making tea?"

Fitz laughed. And Simmons laughed. Because it was ridiculous, but at the same time, it was perfect.

And just like that, they were more. That was the way it was for them, just like at the Academy. One day they were Fitz and Simmons, the next day they were Fitzsimmons. It worked for them. They knew each other so well, it seemed pointless to dwell on it and talk over it and wonder about it.

Skye was rather disappointed by the whole thing. When she caught them kissing three days later and demanded to know how it had come about, she found the story to be a bit lacking in the drama and the romance. But that didn't stop her from squealing like a teenager, and it certainly didn't stop her from winning her bet with Ward.

Three weeks and two missions later, Fitz and Simmons had just shared a goodnight kiss outside their bunks when they stumbled right into another relationship-changing moment.

"Goodnight Jemma," Fitz said quietly from his doorway.

"Goodnight," Simmons replied. "Love you."

"Love you too."

They closed their doors and got into their beds, and they were both nearly asleep before they realized what had just happened.


End file.
